Unlikely couple: AU
by writerchick4life
Summary: This story will feature one shots of unlikely pairings. I came up with this story to mix things up a bit. You can suggest any two characters you'd like me to feature.
1. Chapter 1

One drunken night

Guest- Thank you for reviewing

 **First Installment is about Leela Lomax and Sienna Blake. After a night of alcoholic consumption, something happens between the two women which will change their lives and futures forever.**

 **Cameron has been convicted of all of his crimes and is in jail**

 **Sienna is mourning Trevor. Enjoy**

 _Well here I am. Alone again._ Leela Lomax thought morosely to herself as she drowned out the typical hustle and bustle of The Loft before taking a swig of her drink. This could very well be the worst day of her entire life. Pez lost her dad again, this time most likely forever. Her conscious had been in a blurry haze since she said goodbye to her now ex-boyfriend Cameron. _How could I have been so daft? He killed my parents and his own brother Lockie._

Sienna Blake stepped inside the busy club, looking for a liquid form of a way to get rid of all the pain she felt in her heart after her lover Trevor's murder. He was the first man in god knows how long to make her feel loved and wanted. Now he was gone. Sienna couldn't help but wonder if just maybe if she stayed with Ben then…he would still be alive. But it was too late for things to change now. She sighed as she sat down at the bar, anxious for some booze. Beer…vodka…champagne…which ever would provide temporary release.

Leela turned to her right when her friend sat next to her. "Sienna" She greeted simply. The two women texted earlier that day when the blonde spilled to her mate her plans of visiting Cameron.

"Oh, hi Leela" Sienna greeted with a half of smile. Even though they didn't talk as much as they used to, Sienna was still grateful for the firefighter when they were looking for her long lost daughter.

"So…how are you holding up? You know after what happened to Trevor?" Leela asked softly. Since Chester was a small village, gossip spread like wildfire especially a murder. Trevor Royale wasn't a saint but he didn't deserve to be murdered on his wedding day.

The dreaded question. Sienna shrugged as she looked down at her ankle boots. "I'm hanging in there" She admitted half lied. On the inside she was falling apart. Perhaps maybe a girls night with her best mate would make her feel better.

Leela sighed sadly as she sympathetically touched Sienna's hand. Just then, she had no idea if it was real or just happening in her already racing mind but there were sparks between the two friends. Leela knew there was more to the posh brunette than just being the village head case.

Sienna turned to look at Leela-her pretty blue eyes bearing into her soul. The two women shared some tender moments but just as mates, nothing more. The moment was interrupted by a feral screech.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" The voice came from Grace Black Royale or Black again, a tall and sultry looking woman with massive blonde hair. It had been two full weeks since the death of her beloved Trevor and now his slag Sienna was in her club.

"Oh Sienna here is having a drink like everyone else" Leela retorted with a sarcastic smile.

Sienna was amazed by her mate's comeback and willingness to stand up to Grace. She had a rough day and had the right to a glass or bottle of champagne like the other punters at the club.

"Well I suggest you and your little friend here get sloshed elsewhere!" Grace yelled before disappearing into the back.

Leela turned toward Sienna. "Don't let her get to you Sienna" She said.

"Oh don't worry about me Leela, Grace Black doesn't scare me one bit" Sienna said with a small laugh.

Leela chuckled. "Good. Why don't we go back to mine?" She suggested.

"I'd like that" Sienna said with hesitation, spending time with Leela, one of her only few friends sounded ace especially after all that has occurred in the past two weeks.

"I suggest you and your little friend here get sloshed elsewhere!" Leela said, mocking the scene back at the club making her and Sienna burst out laughing, both having a few bottle of Pinot Noir in their blood streams. Tegan and Peri were out with Ziggy and Tom so the two had the Lomax house to themselves.

"Thanks for tonight Leela. I really needed this" Sienna said before taking a swig of her wine.

"Anytime" Leela said as she leaned her head in her hand, getting comfortable. "Yeah well I desperately needed to get drunk too" She admitted, the harsh reality of Cameron spending the rest of his life in prison hitting again like a ton of bricks.

Sienna nodded. "Since we were so caught up in Grace's tantrum, I feel like such a rubbish mate" She admitted.

Leela raised her eyebrows. "Why would you think that?" She asked.

"Well because I never asked you about Cameron" Sienna clarified. "I knew how much you were worried about him"

Leela closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I'm not worried. He killed three people and he's paying for his crimes"

"I'm sorry" Sienna said softly, feeling the effects of the wine already.

"I'll be okay" Leela responded in the same tone, also feeling tipsy. She took one more drink before setting down the wine glass and turning to face Sienna on the sofa. Blame it on the wine or the loneliness but all of a sudden Leela started to feel something-a spark. Leela was never interested in girls romantically so this was new.

"What?" Sienna asked Leela after a minute of awkward silence and her blonde mate was eyeing her as if she was studying her. "Is there something on my face?" She asked.

Leela softly chuckled. "No" She admitted honestly. "You're just very beautiful"

Sienna blushed. "You're not so bad yourself" She said with a smile.

Leela smiled before moving closer to the brunette and wrapping her arms around her. The combination of the alcohol and the hug made for some definite sexual tension between the women.

Sienna ran her hands through Leela's long, blonde hair as they embraced. Sienna was grateful for Leela's kindness and willingness to see the good side of her.

Leela then pulled away and tucked a strand of brown hair behind Sienna's ear that had fallen out of place.

Sienna felt her heart race at Leela's gentle touch. This was also new to her since her dad would have a cow if she ever dated girls but now that he was dead, he was no longer controlling every single aspect of her life.

Leela held both of Sienna's hands and leaned in for a kiss, her lips brushing lightly against the brunette's, hoping Sienna wouldn't object.

Sienna returned Leela's chaste kiss while she held the blonde's beautiful face in her hands. She really did care about Leela. Even though this was her first time kissing another woman, it wasn't so bad. In fact it felt pretty good.

Soon enough, intense passion came over the two friends as the kissing and touching continued and both of their clothes were being chucked to the ground. And soon enough, their bodies joined in passion and ecstasy.

The next morning Leela was awoken by the sunshine rays blaring right into her blue eyes. She slowly sat up as she wrapped a sheet around her naked body. She was surprised to realize that Sienna wasn't beside her. Maybe she went home.

"Sienna?" Leela called out softly, hopefully the brunette could hear her. The blonde firefighter was hoping and praying her mate didn't head home without saying goodbye.

Sienna appeared from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. "Hey sleepyhead" She joked before joining her friend and the woman she slept with on the floor.

"Mmmm thanks" Leela complimented after taking a drink of the hot, soothing beverage. Coffee was just what she needed after drinking booze just hours previous.

Sienna nodded. "So…" She began.

"Last night was…you know, fun" Leela said, finishing the brunette's train of thought.

"Yeah it was" Sienna agreed. "So what happens with us?" She asked.

Leela tried to rack her brain to process what happened last night. "We…slept together…"

"I know we did" Sienna stated matter of factly. "Leela…I've only been with men before and what happened was something I've never done or experienced before"

Leela nodded, understanding every word Sienna said. "I never been with women either" She admitted. "But did you like it?"

Sienna took Leela's hands in hers and kissed them. "Of course I did" She reassured with a smile.

Leela looked at Sienna through her eyelashes. "So what happens-"

Sienna gently placed her pointer finger on Leela's lips. "We don't have to have a title. We're two people who love each other not jars with labels" She explained. "Whatever happens, I want to be with you in the foreseeable future. I love you Leela Lomax"

Leela smiled at Sienna. "I love you Sienna Blake" She admitted before the two women kissed.

Later that day, Sienna and Leela were walking through Chester side by side. On a whim, the brunette took her partner's hand and laced their fingers together, a nonverbal sign of their love for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Right kind of wrong

 _There are some things you can't control. Such as falling in love with someone everyone in your life says isn't good enough._

Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated

A young woman laid in her lover's arms in an attempt to come down from that earth shattering release she just experienced with said man. He was definitely one of the best lovers she ever had and that was saying a lot, considering she's had a few boyfriends and was even married once. But she didn't want to think about the past anymore, the man in bed next to her was all she needed and cared about.

"Well…that was amazing wasn't it?" The man said in a very deep and masculine voice.

The woman giggled. "I definitely would not stop at amazing. More like incredible or earth shattering" She admitted.

The man let out a throaty laugh. "Whatever you say babe. You were great yourself"

"Why thank you" The woman teased before planting a kiss on her lover's lips with both hands on his cheeks.

The man then got on top of his delicately framed lover and brushed some chocolate brown curls off her beautiful face.

"You're amazing Maxine" He admitted while looking into her enchanting beautiful eyes.

Maxine blushed at her bed partner's sweet words. "You're not so bad either Warren"

Warren laughed before smothering the stunning brunette with kisses. As the night went on, Maxine and Warren enjoyed every second and every minute in each other's arms.

That's right. Maxine Minniver, one of the village good girls and Warren Fox, bad boy, criminal, thug were lovers.

The next day Maxine sat at her desk at her secretarial job at the car garage, working…or daydreaming. The previous night with Warren was everything she wanted. He was romantic but also quite dominant like most men were. She sighed as she stopped at her task and ran a hand through her hair. At first glance, Warren Fox was not the kind of man a kind, moral woman like Maxine would even consider. He had a rough past and had participated in illegal activities.

But when she was him, it didn't matter. It was the way he looked at her, his sense of humor, his smile and the way he always looked out for her was what drew Maxine to him. And the fact he could make her feel like she was on cloud nine whenever they were intimate or even kissing. It was just…something about the blue eyed man. Maxine then decided to stop dillydallying and got back to work.

Across the garage, Warren was also busy but his mind kept going back to the beautiful brunette sitting at her desk all alone. Maxine, at first glance was a bit too nice for Warren's taste. He always went for feisty women with a bitchy side. As the cliché was, opposites attract. Truth to be told, with her long curly, dark hair, blue eyes that took his breath away, her smile and most of all her personality Maxine was beautiful.

And speaking of the brunette, Warren looked straight ahead and could see her working. He was appreciative of all the hard work she had done to keep the garage under control but she looked lonely so he decided to finish what he was doing later and went to join her up front.

Maxine giggled as she felt Warren massage her shoulders however it felt amazing since she had been sitting for quite a while.

"That feels nice" Maxine pointed out as she leaned back in the slightly uncomfortable desk chair, while relishing his touch.

"I'm glad you think so" Warren teased before moving Maxine's hair so he could leave some small pecks on her neck.

Maxine tried to concentrate but Warren obviously wanted to spend some "quality time" with her which she didn't mind. She stopped typing and stood to face Warren, looking into his irresistible eyes.

Warren chuckled. "Knew you would come through eventually" He said before cupping Maxine's face and kissing her. Being with her made Warren happy. Something he hasn't felt in ages.

Maxine kissed Warren back before pulling away and resting her forehead to his. "I like keeping you waiting" She said breathlessly.

Warren raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Maxine softly laughed at his reaction. "But it was a good surprise" She clarified. Maxine certainly didn't mind spending time with Warren whether it was a minute, an hour or all day.

Warren smirked as he rested his hands on Maxine's hips, needing to touch her. "You know…no one's around…" He began before kissing her,

Maxine moved her head back to give Warren more room. "Someone could come in any second" She whispered.

"Guess we'll have to be quick ay?" Warren asked as his hands went down from her hips to her bum.

Maxine couldn't control herself as his touch slipped lower. In fact she had been so busy, maybe some time with Warren would take the edge off. "Maybe you're right"

"I'm always right babe" Warren said with a smirk before bringing Maxine right up against him and kissed her with more passion while his hands were busy.

Maxine let out a soft moan at the immense pleasure he was giving to her. It was so hot and good, she couldn't think but that was totally the point. Maxine ran her hands through Warren's short brown hair.

Warren could feel himself getting turned on at the sound of Maxine's moan. It meant she was enjoying it so he took it further by removing her top-not giving a toss where it ended up.

Maxine couldn't take it anymore so she reached for Warren's own t-shirt and also discarding it. She would help him look for it later but for now it didn't matter. Maxine then ran her hands over his chest and abs before leaving forward to kiss his neck.

Warren softly groaned just as they had heard the door open, it was either of the Roscoe brothers but he didn't want to take any chances of getting caught so he quickly placed a pointer finger on Maxine's tempting lips in a "shh" motion.

Maxine quickly nodded as she quickly looked for her top but to her frustration couldn't find it.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" The voice, belonging to Freddie Roscoe asked.

Warren quickly hid Maxine in a closet and put on his shirt back on and fixed his hair. "I'm in the back" He called out to Freddie.

The tattooed younger garage employee then found Warren right where he said he would be. "Oh there you are"

"What do you need Roscoe" Warren said, clearly not in the mood for wasting time.

"I was just checking to see how the annual sale spreadsheets are coming along" Freddie explained, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the older man.

"Maxine is hard at work on them, don't worry" Warren said professionally, even though she had been hard at work on his task half the morning and afternoon.

Freddie nodded. "Right so I'll see you around" He said before turning around to leave the car garage.

 _Finally._ Warren thought as he went to one of the storage closets and let out Maxine.

"Oh and…here's your top" He said as he handed her the slinky piece of clothing which felt soft to the touch.

"Thanks" Maxine said as she pulled it over her head. "So who was that?"

"Just Freddie, asking about the spreadsheets. But I told him you will finish them" Warren said with a smirk.

"Oh thank you for covering for me babe" Maxine said relieved as she hugged Warren.

"No problem gorgeous" Warren said as he returned her embrace.

Maxine and Warren were enjoying a snack at Dog in Pond pub when Frankie Osborne passed by.

"Looks like you're not as innocent as everyone says Maxine" The older blonde said in her sarcastic and condensing tone.

Maxine looked at her lover and back at Frankie. "What are you playing at Frankie?"

"I'm talking about _this._ You and Warren Fox acting like one bloody happy couple" Frankie continued with her rant.

"And what if we were?" Warren asked with a smile, not faced by this woman's temper tantrum.

"You know he does have a point Frankie" Maxine said as she stood up to face the other woman. "I'm happy with him and that's all that matters"

"He's a bloody criminal Maxine!"

"He's changed Frankie and I'm sorry if you can't notice but he has. And besides I'm an adult woman, who I date is none of your business"

Frankie frowned even more. "Very well then. I have more to do with my day then waste my time with trash like you lot" She hissed before walking away.

Maxine sat back down without a look back at Frankie. "I'm sorry Warren" She apologized as she touched his hand.

"Oh don't apologize babe. We're both consenting adults so stuff Frankie" Warren said reassuringly.

Maxine smiled as she kissed Warren on the cheek, so thankful to have him by her side.

That evening, Warren came home and the living room was dark without the lights on. This was very strange considering Maxine and Minnie should be home at this hour. He decided to check the bedroom and there was Maxine reclining on her side in red lingerie.

"This, I can get used to" Warren teased with a laugh as he approached his lover.

"Good because you'll be seeing me like this for many nights" Maxine teased back before bringing him on top of her on the bed.

"You look very sexy Maxine" Warren complimented as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

Maxine giggled. "You would look even better too without that annoying shirt" She pointed out before taking it off and chucking it to the floor.

Warren smiled as he ran a hand through her hair. "I love you Maxine"

"I love you too" Maxine said softly before the two began to make passionate love.


End file.
